powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo: Starstruck
Starstruck is the first episode of the Virgo arc, and the sixteenth of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Synopsis Violet starts to act unusually daring in civilian life a film crew rolls into town, and to Lidian's chagrin, Casey has a crush on one of the actors. Plot Ophiuchus rolled over in bed, looking at the infirmary's other occupant. Emperor Leo, swathed in bandages, lay in the bed across from him. He'd been teleported out of the rubble as soon as the other Emperors realized what had happened. "So he lived? Yay," someone said, with zero enthusiasm. Ophiuchus started and looked up to see Pitch leaning on the doorpost. The monster gave a wave and strode inside, right up to Leo's bed. He looked the creature up and down and whistled. "Well, at least he got a good pounding out of the deal." "He's asleep," Ophiuchus said. "Good. Wouldn't want him to have heard that." Pitch grabbed the chair beside Ophiuchus's bed, turned it around and sat down backwards, resting his forearms on its back. "So, how about you?" "I feel ready to get up, but Sagittarius won't let me." "Aww, he really does care." The teasing was evident in Pitch's tone. "No, the other Zodiac Emperors think I'm a threat," Ophiuchus replied. "Or at least a liability." "No. And after you got yourself toasted all nice and crispy helping them?" Pitch tsked, shaking his head. "Shameful. Just shameful." "Is there anything you take seriously?" Ophiuchus snapped. "Sure. Immediate danger or pain to yours truly is serious. Anyone else is hilarious, especially politics. That's your problem right now. You might need to do some other stupid, dramatic thing to get the other Emperors to like you," Pitch said. "Though I think Libra was won over, so that's three out of twelve, including Virgo." At that point the infirmary door opened, and Virgo herself slipped inside. Her black dress and long, gauzy sleeves trailed on the floor. Seeing the pair, she smiled. "It's good to see you up, Ophiuchus. Pitch, wasn't it?" "Yes ma'am." Crossing the room, Virgo began looking through the shelves of chemicals and medicines. "Since you're here, in your professional opinion, do you think it would be better to send down someone to distract the Rangers with a battle while I enact my real plan, or not?" "I'd say no," Pitch replied, scratching the back of his head. "Your decoy would probably get blown up, and that'd be kind of a waste." "It would depend on the plan," Ophiuchus said. "How obvious it actually was." Virgo nodded. "Fair enough. Actually, I think I can accomplish this plan without any Windjammers at all. Thanks for your time, both of you." She headed back out, her train very nearly catching in the doors as they closed. "I like her," Pitch said. "Because she's nice to you?" "Yep. That's probably why she does it; you'd never know until it was too late if you were on her bad side." "If you say so." Ophiuchus settled back in bed. "You tired?" Pitch asked, turning back to him. "No." "Liar. Go to bed, get some rest, come up with some brilliant scheme for when you're feeling better so you can impress everyone for really reals." Pitch patted him on the head and got up. "Why did you even come in here?" Ophiuchus asked crabbily. "You're fun—you don't throw things at me when you're mad like everybody else. See ya!" oZo "Wake up," Violet said, shaking Casey's shoulder. The younger girl groaned and rolled over, pulling her blankets in tight around herself. She had a lot of them, even though it was only September and still hot at night; she was a barely visible dark patch in the chaotic mishmash of colors. "First day of school." At that Casey let out an even louder moan and shoved her head underneath her pillows. Shaking her head, Violet started pulling them away. Casey had to let go of the blankets to pull them back, and Violet quickly yanked them away. "No!" Casey curled up, clutching the pillow over her head. It muffled her words. "No school!" "Yes, school." "We're superheroes, we shouldn't have to go!" "Secret identities, remember?" "Waaah." "Get up or we'll both be late." "Waaaaaah." Violet tried to pull the pillow away, but Casey wriggled and kicked, forcing her to retreat to her half of the room. In contrast to Casey's bright, cluttered side, hers was immaculate, color-coordinated in pastel shades of blue. The only incongruity was the large, silicone mermaid tail hanging from a hook in the corner. With an exasperated sigh, she started gathering her own clothes. "Then I'm taking the shower." Casey didn't respond. After a moment's thought, Violet turned back towards her. "You heard about the movie, right?" Muffled by the pillow, Casey asked, "What movie?" "The one they're making about some of the early Power Rangers. Apparently the crew got here last night." Casey sat bolt upright, hair going in every direction. "What?" "I was thinking of checking things out after school today. They won't be filming, probably, what with all the monsters. The announcement said the visit's for research, but it's probably just a publicity thing. Still, most of the cast will be there, including . . ." Violet paused dramatically, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Brett Slater." Casey looked from her sister to several peeling posters on the wall. All were from different movies, but all featured an ash blond, muscular teen, usually giving the camera a smoldering glare. "Dibs on the shower!" In a yellow whirlwind Casey leaped out of bed, flung aside papers and gizmos to gather her clothes, and charged down the hallway. The bathroom door slammed shut. Violet shook her head and left, going the other way. Her mother was already in the kitchen, dressed for work and fixing her own breakfast. Joining her, Violet grabbed a couple of eggs from the carton on the counter. "We'll be ready in time," she assured Mrs. Wildman. Her mother turned towards her. "This'll be your last first day of school, isn't it?" Violet paused, holding a bowl. "Yeah, I guess it is." Facing her fully, Mrs. Wildman put a hand on Violet's shoulder. They were nearly eye-to-eye—but Violet was a bit taller. "I can't believe how fast you're growing. Both of you." Embarrassed, Violet put the eggs in the bowl and set it on the counter. "I know." "Don't feel grown-up yet?" The coffeepot bleeped, and her mother took it, pouring herself a cup. Violet took the pot when she was done. "Not quite. Then again you and Dad say I've been grown-up since I was eight." "We do?" "Yes, a lot, actually." "Huh. Forgetful already; I must be getting older, at least." Her mother checked her watch, and sprang to her feet. "I have to hurry." "I'll clean up after you," Violet said as Mrs. Wildman finished her coffee. "Thanks. I'll be along to pick you up after school." "Mom, you don't have—" Mrs. Wildman's voice turned firm. "Violet, we've discussed this. Since swim practice means you can't come home with Casey, you get picked up by me or your father. Neither of you is going anywhere alone until the monster attacks are over." Violet sighed. "Right. I'll see you after school, then. Casey and I are planning to stalk the film crew later; can we do that?" "If you stay together. Bye." Her mother got up, side-hugged her quickly, and dashed out the door. With a sigh, Violet started whisking the eggs. "So much for growing up. Would it actually help if you knew?" She muttered under her breath, looking at the door as it swung shut. oZo "Out in public? This is a change." Lidian looked up from his books to see David standing there. The Red Ranger took a seat beside him on the ground. They were in the park, which was pretty quiet since it was a hot, sunny day. Nearby a couple of boys were playing football, and a few older couples relaxed on benches. "I could say the same thing about you. What brings you into town?" "Trying to spend more time with the rest of my teammates. It's more convenient for everyone—the Wildman girls can't drive themselves out to the reservation." "Well, technically I think either of them could, but their parents—" "That's what I meant. Having seen Casey's driving I wouldn't want her near any car I owned either," David said, sounding serious. Lidian turned towards him, studying his face. "That wasn't a joke just now, was it?" "Maybe." "You are getting out of your comfort zone." "Figured it would be hypocritical of me not to." Nodding, Lidian turned back to his books. "Great. But if you were hoping to see the girls, Sabrina's out job-hunting. The Wildmans promised to meet me to study, but it's been half an hour and they haven't shown up." "Maybe they're following the film crew," David suggested. "Film crew? Oh yeah, that Ranger movie! They're already in town? I thought they'd be here next week." Lidian started putting his books away. "What about studying?" "I've done the important stuff," Lidian said, with a dismissive wave. Already packed up, he sprang to his feet. "Any idea where they are?" "The abandoned warehouse district." "Right, of course. Let's go!" oZo The warehouse district was seeing far more human activity than it had in years. Most of the people were crewmembers taking photos and notes, gawkers trying to spot someone they knew, and security keeping them from getting close enough to. Most of the crowd were teenage girls, though even they seemed to be losing interest. Casey bounced on the balls of her feet, craning her neck to see over the taller people surrounding her. "Who's there? Where are the actors?" "Over by the director." Violet pointed. "I can't see anybody! Is Brett there?" "I don't know. Seems like there would be more squealing if he was." Casey jumped in place, but couldn't get a good look. "Vi, can I have a boost? Or a box, if you know where one is? Or a stepladder? Or even some clogs?" Violet glanced up at the warehouse nearest to the cast, and a little grin flashed across her face. "I'm not grown-up; I might as well act like a kid." "Did you say something? Everyone's being really loud!" Casey yelled. Catching her by the arm, Violet began pulling her away. "This way." Abandoning the horde, she led her little sister around one of the warehouses to the back. Opening a small, rusty door, she hurried inside. There was a stairwell, which both girls hurried up. They finally came out on a second-story balcony. Running to the rail, Casey looked over the edge. "How did you know about this?" She demanded, as Violet joined her. "Noticed it while we were cleaning up one of our fights earlier. I've been trying to get to know this area better anyway, since most of our fights happen here." Casey pounded out a little rhythm on the metal railing with both hands, biting her lip. "Is it bad that I kinda wish a monster fight would start now?" Violet laughed. "No, I know what you mean." "Hey, you two!" A man yelled from the street. He was looking straight at them. "You're not supposed to be up there!" Violet and Casey looked at each other. "Uh-oh," Casey said. "Come on!" Snatching her by the arm, Violet dragged her back to the door. As they ran for the stairs, security poured inside, and Violet made a quick change of direction. They ran across a catwalk, which wobbled a little, unnervingly, but held. More guys raced in, hurrying up the stairs after them. Reaching a window, Violet shoved it open and looked out. "Uh, sis? You have a plan, right?" Casey demanded shrilly. "Yeah, watch." Nearby lay a pile of chain on a large spindle, with a clip on one end. Seizing this, Violet fastened it to the belt of her pants and climbed out the window, holding it between both hands. The chain started to unwind as Violet braced herself on the outside wall. "Sis, you're not morphed," Casey began. "Plus since when are you the crazy one?" "I still have a plan. Besides, what's wrong with a little crazy every once in a while?" Flashing her sister a wide grin, Violet dropped. The chain clattered its way out and held, catching at last. Casey sprang to the window and looked down. Below, Violet jerked to a halt a yard above the concrete, dangling. "Climb down!" She yelled. Shaking her head and muttering about a quarter-life crisis hitting early, Casey obeyed. By now they'd attracted the attention of people on the ground, and some were taking photos. Unclipping herself, Violet dropped the last yard or so and held the chain steady for her sister. Casey shimmied down, stopping frequently. Violet's attention was all upwards, so when a pair of arms came around hers to hold the chain, she started. A tall, muscular young man was standing directly behind her. Violet's eyes went wide with recognition. Not seeming to notice her reaction, he focused on Casey overhead. "Take it nice and slow, you're almost there!" He called up. "You're—" Violet began. "Brett Slater. Hi." He flashed a grin at her. Casey finally came within arm's reach, and Brett—having longer arms—caught her by the waist. With a grunt he swung her to the ground. She recognized him mid-swing, and might have collapsed outright if not for Violet's hasty catch. "Woah, easy there," Brett said. "You're okay, right?" "I—you—" Casey was hyperventilating. "She's fine," Violet interrupted. "Thanks for the catch." "No problem. What were you two doing up there? These buildings aren't safe," Brett said. "That one is. A lot of them are in pretty good shape, actually, it's just the monsters that keep people away. My Dad's in demolition, he told me," Violet replied. "Still, that was a dangerous stunt." "Living in Angel Grove is a dangerous stunt. That was gym practice." Brett laughed, but paused as an idea seemed to strike him. "Hey, you know your way around this area? I mean, which buildings are safe and which ones aren't?" "Yeah, why?" "Maybe you could point them out for us. It'd be quicker than going through all the paperwork and inspection reports ourselves." Violet beamed. "I'd love to." "Great! I'll talk to the guys. Stay right here." Off Brett ran. "Sis, you okay?" Violet looked at Casey in concern. "Fine," Casey squeaked, her eyes never leaving the movie star. "He looks just like the posters! But with more freckles. But that's okay—I mean, freckles are nice." "Here," Violet said, pulling out a handkerchief, "There's some drool on your lip." Casey batted it away, looking annoyed. "Stop that!" "Hey, I don't blame you. Just try not to act too much like a screaming fan, you might scare him away." "Scare him? Does he look scared?" Brett waved the two over, and they hurried to join him. oZo On the edges of the crowd, Lidian climbed partway up a fire escape to see better—looking into the crowd, not at the film crew. He frowned and dropped down again beside David. "I can't see either of them. Maybe they left?" "I don't think so." David pointed. Following the gesture, Lidian looked towards the crew, and saw Violet and Casey among the grips and actors. Violet was pointing to one of the buildings and talking to some of the guys in the crew, while Casey eagerly studied a piece of equipment—much to the chagrin of the man trying to carry it. Lidian stared. ". . . Okay, how did they get in there?" "How do I know? We'll just have to wait and ask them later." "Yeah. Right." Lidian looked again, and frowned a little. "This doesn't seem a little . . . convenient to you?" "I don't follow you." "The day a film crew rolls into town, making a movie about Power Rangers, and almost half of the team is let in to help despite having zero actual experience with film." "Are you getting at something here?" David asked, folding his arms. "Because I admit this is a little weird, but not sinister or anything like that." Lidian shrugged. "I guess I'm just getting paranoid or something. It's starting to feel like everything in our lives involves monsters one way or another." Pausing, David laughed. "You're right. I hadn't thought about it. I'm going to try to get their attention." "Sure, I'll join you in a second." David began working his way around the crowd. Lidian watched him go for a minute, and then ducked out of the press of people. There was a narrow alley nearby, and Lidian took refuge in it. He checked around to make sure nobody could see him, and raised his communicator watch. "Alpha?" "What is it, Lidian?" "Have the sensors . . . I don't know, picked up any monster activity lately?" "No. I could scan if you want." "Yeah, you do that." A burst of screaming made Lidian jump, but one look proved that it was just fangirl screaming. Apparently one of the actors had walked into view or something. It took Lidian a second to pick him out—Brock Slider or something like that. The guy had started as a heartthrob actor and was trying to break into action, if he remembered right. As soon as he appeared, Casey abandoned the tech and zipped to his side. At the sight of that, Lidian drew in a sharp breath. "I'm picking up some unusual energy traces, but it might be left over from an earlier battle. It's very faint," Alpha 5 reported. Slowly, Lidian nodded. Something the movie star said made Casey laugh uproariously, and Lidian's mouth narrowed into a thin line. "I read you. I'll investigate, make sure it isn't anything serious." "Good—but if it does turn out to be dangerous, let me know so I can tell your teammates." "My teammates might already be in it," Lidian muttered under his breath. "Did you say something?" "No, nothing. Bye, Alpha." Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 *Brett Slater Villains *Fire Emperor Leo *Earth Empress Virgo *Pitch *Ophiuchus Continuity *This is the first episode to not include any kind of combat. Category:Episode Category:Neo Zeo Category:Thantosiet